Yours Till Death and Forever After
by CillaBear101
Summary: continuation of "Till Death" yes, its a frerard,  the second chapter is actually the whole thing. Explicit, dont read if your immature. reviews would be amazing!
1. Chapter 1

Frank's p.o.v

i swear this class has lasted longer than 90 minutes. i dont even know what im supposed to be doing, i just sat there and played with my lip ring.

"Pssst! Frank!" i heard form behind me. i already knew who it was, it was my best friend Tracie. Well, she's my only friend. i leaned my head back as far as it would go, touching the table behind me.

she was smiling down at me, apparently she just wanted me to look at her. i shook my head and looked back at the clock. after another agonizing 5 minutes, the bell ran and i was out the door. "Frank! wait up!" i heard T say.

i slowed my pace and she caught up, jumping on my back, sending us both to the floor. "Jebus woman! you tryin to kill me?" i snapped playfully as she pinned me to the floor. she giggles and opened her mouth to answer, when some jock yelled "LOOK, THE FAG AND THE DYKE! LOOKS LIKE THEY CAN SET EACH OTHER STRAIGHT!"

everyone laughed, tho i honestly didnt think it was funny at all, and it wasnt just cuz they were talkin bout me and T. yes, im into guys. and yes, that would make me gay. T was bisexual, she normally didnt do anything with guys, unless she wants some kinky sex. i wouldnt blame her there.

she got off of me and helped me up, throwing the jocks a dark glance. that made them laugh harder and i took her arm and led her away. "So what do you want to do after school today?" she asked, trying to keep the venom out of her cheery voice. "I dont know, can we just focus on making it out of purgatory first?" i said and sat at our usual spot in the lunch room.

"Your not usually in this bad mood. how long as it been since you got laid?" "T!" "Im just asking! there is this new kid, he's like, an art prodigy or something, and-" she went on and on, but my attention was turned to a boy that just entered the cafeteria.

he was tall (well, me being short everyone is tall) and he had raven black hair. he was petite, and his close fit him well, some skinny's and a misfits T. he was holding on to this sketchbook, pencils locked in his hand with a death grip. his eyeliner was smudged over perfectly and he looked... terrified.

"See! all it took was one glance!" T said, snapping me out of my trance. she suddenly stood and started walking away. i stared after her, realizing she was going to talk to Art Boy. a few people called her names, but she ignored it and made it to him without killing anyone.

she talked to him for a minute, then pointed at me and he smiled. '_oh god_,' i thought '_what are they saying_?' i guess she asked him something, cuz he nodded and followed her over to me. i was gonna murder this girl.

"Frank, this is the new kid! i mean.. Gerard." she said and sat next to me. i blushed when i looked into those perfect hazel eyes, seeming to forget my manners for a second, then looked away and mummbled "Whats up?"

"Nothin much, thanks for letting me sit with you guys." he said. omg, i loved his voice. it had a smokers edge, which made me feel better knowing that i wasnt the only one who smoked regularly. "No prob! so where are you from?" "Well, im not that kind of new, i was home schooled for most of my life, so was my brother, Mikey." "So is this your first public school?" "um... yeah..." he looked down, letting his long hair cover his face.

she continued to question him, and i continued to stare. sometimes his eyes would dart up to mine, then he would look down again. he was the cutest. "So Frank and i are going to his place after school, wanna come?" T asked him as lunch ended. "Sure! but... is it ok if Mikey comes too? im supposed to watch him." he finally said to me. "er... um, yeah, i dont care." i blushed again. "So what do you have next?" T asked him. he pulled out a folded piece of paper and scanned it "um, biology, i think."

i felt like dragons ripped out my stomach. "Thats Frank's next class! you two should walk together, y'know, talk somemore." and with that, T was gone. i stood and walked over to Gerard, "Wanna go to class?" i muttered, trying not to seem too creepy as i stared.

he smiled at me and gestured for me to show the way. we talked a little, he was really into art, "I would like to draw you sometime." he said with a smile. i smiled back and blushed deeply, which made him smile wider. "er... yeah, that would be cool." i rubbed the back of my head and walked into the classroom. we sat together in the back, and he pulled out a picture and started to draw more detail into it.

it was so cool, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "Dude, thats awesome!" he grinned and said, "Just wait till its finished." did some one hit fast forward? cuz suddenly class was ending. i sighed in relief as i realized school was over, i could go home.  
>Gerard and i met up with Tracie and we all headed for my car. "Gee!" i heard from behind us. we all turned to find a tall, skinny boy with glasses and tight black jacket with zippers all over, a beanie, and a red scarf around his neck. "Hey Mikes! Frank, Tracie, this is my little brother, Mikey." he smiled and waved at us and we waved back. "how old are you?" "15." Mikey said as we walked to my car, eyeing Tracie. "How bout you Gee?" i asked him, using the name Mikey had called him. "im 17..." he said and smiled down at me.<p>

we pilled into my car, Gerard and Mikey in the back, Tracie in the front. she turned on the radio and listened to lady gaga for about a minute before turning it off and whsipered "Thats another minute of my life im _never_ getting back." i giggled, then Gee giggled, then his brother laughed, then Tracie laughed. we broke out to a laughing fit and it got so bad that i was crying and couldnt breathe.

we were already at my place, trying to calm our hystarics down. my mom wouldnt be home till maybe 5am, so we had the house to ourselves. Tracie went to go pick out a movie and Mikey and Gerard we texting. only whenever one of them sent the text, the other would recieve one. so i snuck up behind Gerard and read what he was writng. it said

"OMG he's so fuckin cute :P do you think he's gay too?"

"UUUHM, GEE?" Mikey snapped as he saw me reading what he was writing. he snapped the phone shut and blushed a deep crimson. "Who are we talking about here?" i asked, expertly jumping over the couch.

"i-i.. uhm.. why?" Gerard stuttered, staring at me with big eyes, begging me to stop. "uh-huh, i see i have to force it out of you two." i smirked and extended my fingers, tickling him. he broke out to hystarics screaming "HAHAHA! PLEASE! HA! I CANT HAHAHA BREATHE!" "Are you gonna tell me?" i asked, still torturing him.

then someone tackled me off of him, i flew sideways to find a laughing Mikey on top of me, pinning me down. Gerard crawled over and started to tickle me while his brother held me prisoner. i laughed so hard, trying with all my strength to get them off, but they only held me down firmer.

then Gerard found a certain spot on my neck that made me moan. we all froze. i looked at them with wide eyes. Gee looked back as if he were struggling with something, while Mikey crawled off. Tracie ran back in, asking "Is there some orgie i dont know about?" but no one answered.

me and Gerard sat there and just stared at each other, then his fingertips gently groped the spot again. and, once again, i moaned out. he smiled, rubbing it for awhile, till i had to go running to the bathroom for a cold shower. i could hear them laughing, but i didnt care.

was Gerard gay? did he like me? should i ask him out? there was a knock on the door and the creak of it opening. i was sitting in the shower, letting the cold water run over me. "Not now T, seriously, ive got a massive boner, i swear i might end up raping Gerard by the end of the night."

suddenly, the curtain came open, and there stood Gerard.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's p.o.v

i swear this class has lasted longer than 90 minutes. i dont even know what im supposed to be doing, i just sat there and played with my lip ring.

"Pssst! Frank!" i heard from behind me. i already knew who it was, it was my best friend Tracie. Well, she's my only friend. i leaned my head back as far as it would go, touching the table behind me.

she was smiling down at me, apparently she just wanted me to look at her. i shook my head and looked back at the clock. after another agonizing 5 minutes, the bell ran and i was out the door. "Frank! wait up!" i heard T say. i slowed my pace and she caught up, jumping on my back, sending us both to the floor.

"Jebus woman! you tryin to kill me?" i snapped playfully as she pinned me to the floor. she giggles and opened her mouth to answer, when some jock yelled "LOOK, THE FAG AND THE DYKE! LOOKS LIKE THEY CAN SET EACH OTHER STRAIGHT!" everyone laughed, tho i honestly didnt think it was funny at all, and it wasnt just cuz they were talkin bout me and T.

yes, im into guys. and yes, that would make me gay.

T was bisexual, she normally didnt do anything with guys, unless she wants some kinky sex. i wouldnt blame her there. she got off of me and helped me up, throwing the jocks a dark glance. that made them laugh harder and i took her arm and led her away.

"So what do you want to do after school today?" she asked, trying to keep the venom out of her cheery voice. "I dont know, can we just focus on making it out of purgatory first?" i said and sat at our usual spot in the lunch room. "Your not usually in this bad mood. how long as it been since you got laid?" "T!" "Im just asking! there is this new kid, he's like, an art prodigy or something, and-" she went on and on, but my attention was turned to a boy that just entered the cafeteria.

he was tall (well, me being short everyone is tall) and he had long raven black hair. he was petite, and his close fit him well, some skinny's and a misfits T. he was holding on to this sketchbook, pencils lock in his hand with a death grip. his eyeliner was smudged over perfectly and he looked... terrified. "See! all it took was one glance!" T said, snapping me out of my trance. she suddenly stood and started walking away.

i stared after her, realizing she was going to talk to Art Boy. a few people called her names, but she ignored it and made it to him without killing anyone. she talked to him for a minute, then pointed at me and he smiled. '_oh god_,' i thought '_what are they saying_?' i guess she asked him something, cuz he nodded and followed her over to me. i was gonna murder this girl.

"Frank, this is the new kid! i mean.. Gerard." she said and sat next to me. i blushed when i looked into those perfect hazel eyes, seeming to forget my manners for a second, then looked away and mummbled "Whats up?" "Nothin much, thanks for letting me sit with you guys." he said.

omg, i loved his voice. it had a smokers edge, which made me feel better knowing that i wasnt the only one who smoked regularly. "No prob! so where are you from?" she asked "Well, im not that kind of new, i was home schooled for most of my life, so was my brother, Mikey." "So is this your first public school?" "um... yeah..." he looked down, letting his long hair cover his face. she continued to question him, and i continued to stare. sometimes his eyes would dart up to mine, then he would look down again. he was the cutest.

So Frank and i are going to his place after school, wanna come?" T asked him as lunch ended. "Sure! but... is it ok if Mikey comes too? im supposed to watch him." he finally said to me. "er... um, yeah, i dont care." i blushed again. "So what do you have next?" T asked him. he pulled out a folded piece of paper and scanned it "um, biology, i think."

i felt like dragons ripped out my stomach.

"Thats Frank's next class! you two should walk together, y'know, talk somemore." and with that, T was gone. i stood and walked over to Gerard, "Wanna go to class?" i muttered, trying not to seem too creepy as i stared. he smiled at me and gestured for me to show the way. we talked a little, he was really into art, "I would like to draw you sometime." he said with a smile. i smiled back and blushed deeply, which made him smile wider. "er... yeah, that would be cool." i rubbed the back of my head and walked into the classroom. we sat together in the back, and he pulled out a picture and started to draw more detail into it.

it was so cool, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "Dude, thats awesome!" he grinned and said, "Just wait till its finished." did some one hit fast forward? cuz suddenly class was ending. i sighed as i realized school was over, i could go home.

Gerard and i met up with Tracie and we all headed for my car. "Gee!" i heard from behind us. we all turned to find a tall, skinny boy with glasses and tight black jacket with zippers all over, a beanie, and a red scarf around his neck. "Hey Mikes, Frank, Tracie, this is my little brother, Mikey." he smiled and waved at us and we waved back. "how old are you?" "15." Mikey said as we walked to my car, eyeing Tracie.

"How bout you Gee?" i asked him, using the name Mikey had called him. "im 17..." he said and smiled down at me. we pilled into my car, Gerard and Mikey in the back, Tracie in the front. she turned on the radio and listened to lady gaga for about a minute before turning it off and whispered "Thats another minute of my life im _never_ getting back." i giggled, then Gee giggled, then his brother laughed, then Tracie laughed. we broke out to a laughing fit and it got so bad that i was crying and couldnt breathe.

we were already at my place, trying to calm our hystarics down. my mom wouldnt be home till maybe 5am, so we had the house to ourselves. Tracie went to go pick out a movie and Mikey and Gerard we texting. only whenever one of them sent the text, the other would recieve one. so i snuck up behind Gerard and read what he was writng. it said

**_"OMG he's so fuckin cute :P do you think he's gay too?"_**

"UUUHM, GEE?" Mikey snapped as he saw me reading what he was writing. he snapped the phone shut and blushed a deep crimson. "Who are we talking about here?" i asked, expertly jumping over the couch. "i-i.. uhm.. why?" Gerard stuttered, staring at me with big eyes, begging me to stop. "uh-huh, i see i have to force it out of you two." i smirked and extended my fingers, tickling him. he broke out to hystarics screaming "HAHAHA! PLEASE! HA! I CANT HAHAHA BREATHE!" "Are you gonna tell me?" i asked, still torturing him. then someone tackled me off of him, i flew sideways to find a laughing Mikey on top of me, pinning me down. Gerard crawled over and started to tickle me while his brother held me prisoner.

i laughed so hard, trying with all my strength to get them off, but they only held me down firmer. then Gerard found a certain spot on my neck that made me moan. we all froze. i looked at them with wide eyes. Gee looked back as if he were struggling with something, while Mikey crawled off. Tracie ran back in, asking "Is there some orgie i dont know about?" but no one answered. me and Gerard sat there and just stared at each other, then his fingertips gently groped the spot again. and, once again, i moaned out. he smiled, rubbing it for awhile, till i had to go running to the bathroom for a cold shower.

i could hear them laughing, but i didnt care. was Gerard gay? did he like me? should i ask him out? there was a knock on the door and the creak of it opening. i was sitting in the shower, letting the cold water run over me.

"Not now T, seriously, ive got a massive boner, i swear i might end up raping Gerard by the end of the night." suddenly, the curtain came open, and there stood Gerard.

my eyes went wide, my cheeks burned, then he whispered "Its not rape if the other person is willing." he took his shirt off and yet i still couldnt move as i stared at his slender body, looking at it made me go crazy. i turned the water to warm, and he slid his pants off. he had a huge boner too.

"Stop!" i finally choked out when he started to take his boxers off. "Why?" "Cuz... i-i hardly know you!" why the hell was i arguing with this perfect creature? why couldnt i just fuck him and be happy for it? he stepped into the shower, keeping his boxers on, and sitting on the floor next to me. "Then we should get to know each other." he whispered in my ear, nipping at it. i shivered at the contact.

he kissed me and started rubbing my sweet spot on my neck. i moaned out again, gluing myself to him. his fingers were replaced by his mouth, his tongue gently tracing that little spot. i couldnt move, and my erection? way over the top. he started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and chest. i freaked when he reached my belly button, "Gee! please, stop!" he pulled back and blushed, "Am... Am i going too fast?" i nodded ferociously, my breathing was panting. he looked hurt, and embaressed, but pulled away. i hated to see him look that way, so i leaned over and kissed him deeply, whispering "Someday Gee, just not the first day we met. its not that i dont want you, its just i just want you to be sure you want this." "Trust me, i want it." he whispered back and kissed me again.

after that, we just kissed. we both pulled away when we heard a loud moan from downstairs. i giggled and Gee looked worried, "Dont worry babe, its most likely T showing him how she can fake an orgasm." i said, giggling again. he giggled too, then we toweled down and got dressed, he had to wear one of my boxers, due to the fact that his were soaking wet. "So... what does this make us?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot while i fixed my hair. i kissed him, saying "What ever you want baby." he smiled big and said, "My first boyfriend, this is pretty cool!" i blushed, then we heard the moaning turn to godamnned screams of pleasure.

we ran downstairs and laughed at the sight. Mikey sat on the couch opposite of T, a pillow placed stratigecly over his wood, his eyes wide, his cheeks a slight pink. while T was rubbing herself (still fully clothed) imitating her orgasm. "Ooooh! uh, uh, uh, yes! oh Mikey! please, i need it, i need you deeper! Aah! yes! oh baby!" "Ok T, i think you've tortured him enough." i said between my giggles. she stopped and laughed at his face. "Cold shower?" i asked him, he nodded and left, taking the pillow with him. we couldnt help but laugh.

Gee grabbed my hand and squeezed. i looked up at him and blushed. "So... i see you took a shower together... anything good happen?" T asked, raising an eyebrow. "No! jeez, we just met!" i said, snapping a bit. then the doorbell rang, "Pizza's here!" she said happily, jumping up and grabbing my wallet. "Since when did i say you could use my money?" i asked sarcasticaly. "Since i ordered your favorite." she said, paying the guy and slamming the door in his face.

she ordered three huge pizzas, one double cheese double tomato and mushroom (mine) one meatlovers (Mikey's and Gee's) and one supreme (T's) Mikey came down at the smell, and took the whole damn pizza away from Gee, so he chased after him. i chowed down on mine, watching them run around. while they were busy, T came over to me and started with her questions, "So what happened?" "he wanted to fuck." "Did you?" "No!" "Why?" "I just met him!" "So are you guys like together?" "Yeah, he wants to be with me!" "Well duh! i swear you two were made for each other!" "So whats going on with you and Mikey?" "Im not sure, poor little virgin, he's so cute!" "I am?" he said, stopping dead, only to have Gee tackle him down.

she turned red, obviously not happy that he heard her say that. the pizza was still intact and landed perfectly on the coffee table. Gee stood and grabbed the pizza, sitting next to me, leaving his brother groaning on the floor. he crawled over and grabbed a slice, sitting at T's feet. Gee held my hand and when he finally looked at the time he shot up "Mikey! we gots to get home! its midnight!" "Why cant you guys stay here?" T asked. "Cuz its a school night!" "Um, Gee? baby, its friday." he looked at the calender on my wall and breathed a sigh of relief, "Want me to call mom?" Mikey asked him. he nodded and their mom said it was ok to spend the night out.

we popped a movie in and sat there, watching some really bad chick flick, also known as Twilight. i laid on Gee's lap and Mikey stayed at T's feet, she was running her fingers thru his hair. it was about 430 in the morning when they fell asleep, leaving me and Gee to watch something on the food channel. "Wanna go to my room?" i asked him with a yawn. he smiled and nodded. i jumped on my bed and he crawled in next to me.

"Frankie? can i ask you a question?" i smiled at the nickname and nodded. "Are... Are you a virgin?" i blushed, then shook my head. "Oh." he looked away. "Are you?" he nodded. i gently stroked his package and whispered, "Soon you wont be." i kept rubbing him and i could feel him get harder and harder. so i pinned him to the bed, my legs on either side of his and kissed him as i began to grind him.

he moaned into my mouth, wrapping his arms around my neck. my hands slid down and undid his jeans, pulling them down. "F-Frankie... are you s-sure?" he asked as i kissed his neck. "We arent having sex, but i _am_ going to make you feel good." i said pulling at the borrowed boxers. once they were gone too, i got a good look at him. Dear God, he was huge! i stroked him gently, and i could feel him trembling. i gripped tighter and pumped. he shoved a pillow over his face as he moaned out.

then i slipped him into my mouth, teasing his head with my tongue. he gasped and i licked the bit of pre-cum off of him. i slowly slipped him all the way in my mouth, and he let out another moan, gripping my hair. he would gasp whenever my teeth would gently graze him, or i hummed around his cock, letting the vibrations do some work. "F-Frankie! im gonna... _ooh_!" i could feel his cock stiffen and i pumped faster. he gripped my hair tighter and shoved himself down my throat, staying there for a second, then i felt him shoot down my throat. i gave him one last suck and swallowed. he laid there, panting and staring at the ceiling with droopy eyes.

"Did that feel good baby?" i asked him. he nodded and i crawled back up to lay with him. but he grabbed my jeans and started fummbling with the button. "Whoa! what are you doing?" i asked. i knew i had a massive boner, but i was going to take care of that later. "I want to make you feel good too." he said, finally yanking my pants off, followed by my boxers. "Oh my, Frankie, you are quite large." he whispered with a smirk. he sucked at my nipples first, biting them gently, then licked his way down.

he grabbed a hold of me, immediately taking me down his throat. it was hard to believe this was his first time doing anything, cuz he had me whimpering and moaning in zero second flat. i didnt last long, not with the way he was twirling his tongue and grazing and humming and sucking. he swallowed it too. he kept licking me tho, teasing my exausted cock, soon i had a hard on again.

"Frankie, i really want you, please, its all im asking." he pleaded. "Gee, i-i dont know..." but he had taken the situation into his own hands. he pulled out a condom from god knows where and put it on me, using his mouth to push it down. "Gee-" "Shh, its going to be ok." he interrupted. i was still lying down, so i sat up and he strattled me, his knees on either side of me, then scooted up, grabbing my cock and guiding it to his entrance, then he let me slip in.

we both gasped at the same time. "Oh god Gee, your so tight..." i said, grabbing his hips and thrusted myself deeper. he whimpered and started to rock his hips and i thrusted mine. everytime i would go deeper, he would growl and bite his lip and i knew i found his sweet spot. so i went deeper and deeper, loving the sound of him growling like a a caged animal. we were sweating now, and i tugged on his hair. he let out a sharp gasp, and i let go, but he took my hand and put it in his hair again, so i tugged harder. i tugged hard at the same time i went as deep as i could.

"Stay!" he commanded. i stayed there, feeling him start to shake. i grabbed his cock that was sandwiched between our stomachs and jerked him off as fast as i could. he didnt last long, exploding, and his cum coated our chest. as he came, his inner muscles tightened even more, sending me into an intense orgasm. i collasped back and he lay down on me, keeping me in his heat. "Thank you Frankie, that was amazing." he whispered and kissed me.

then i heard the front door open

"Shit! my mom!" i said as he jumped off of me and started to get dressed. i threw him some baby wipes to clean off the sweat and cum. i could hear her coming up the stairs as i pulled my shirt on. we had just jumped back on the bed when the door opened. "Hey mom!" i said cheerfully.

she smiled widely and said, "I can smell sex in the air." "What are you talking about?" i asked defensively. she walked in and grabbed my trash can, finding the used rubber. i was blushing so bad that it felt like my face was on fire. i glanced over at Gerard, and he was as red as me. "Well, at least you used the glove." she smirked and winked at me. "Uhm, mom, this is Gerard." i said, and she smiled at him, "Well hello Gerard! im Frank's mother, Linda, but you can call me mom." then she set the trashcan down and walked to the door, saying "Well, im gonna take a nap, keep it down alright?" then she was gone.

Gee and i looked at each other, then fell into a giggle fit. "Im hungry..." he said, so we went downstair to find T on top of Mikey kissing him and he had his hands on her ass. so i pulled out my secret stash of condoms from under the couch and threw one at her, "Keep it down." i muttered and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the pizzas. as we were eating, we heard a 'Thud' and a "Ow..." we ran over and found that Mikey had rolled them over, making them fall off the couch. i giggled and took some more pizza upstairs with Gerard close behind me.

"So... was that really your first time doing anything?" "Well, my first time being fucked, but ive given a blowjob before." he said. "To who?" he looked down and said nothing. "I wont tell, i promise." i said rubbing his back soothingly. "Im more afraid you'll break up with me..." "Just tell me!" "Do you promise not to hate me?" "Of course!" he looked up at me with tearry eyes and whispered "Mikey..."

my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. he broke down and said "I should have never told you! now you hate me and im gonna lose you and your gonna tell everyone and tell the police and everyone is going to hate me and i-" "Gee! Gee, shh, its ok! i dont hate you, im just a little shocked..." i said, pulling him into a hug. he sobbed into my shoulder, whispering "Please dont hate me!" over and over again. "I dont hate you! its ok! but can you tell me why?"

"We were home schooled with a privet tutor, we never saw anyone, we didnt have any friends, and i was 15, he was 13, and one day we just... started touching each other... and then it went further and further... then i sucked him off... and he sucked me off... and i... i just let him!" he was shaking so bad from the sobs. "Is that when you found out you were gay?" he nodded. i rocked him back and fourth till he calmed a bit. "How many times?" i asked "I dont know, maybe 13 times a week..." "Did he force you?" "No... we both let it happen... we never wanted to stop, but..." "But what?" "Our mom caught us... she said she would send me to jail if she ever saw me do that again." "What did she say to Mikey?" "She just told him that it wasnt his fault, that he didnt need to be scared to tell her if i was hurting him. he tried to tell her i wasnt, but she just kept saying that he didnt need to be scared of me."

"So she thinks you raped him?" he nodded "But she is getting over it, she's leaving us alone again." he said, sniffling a little bit. "Does... does Mikey ever talk about it?" he nodded saying "He asked me a few times to do it again, that he missed us having fun. but i told him i wouldnt, that it was wrong." "You did the right thing." i said holding him tight. "Why would i do that to my brother? im so sick for even touching him!" "He was wrong too Gee, it wasnt just you." i said. he cried for a little while longer, then he pulled away and smiled at me "Thank you Frankie. really." "Any time babe." i said, smiling back.

i looked at the clock, it was 545. i pulled him to the window. and i climbed out into the chilly morning and he climbed out too. we sat on the roof and he asked "Why are we out here?" just as he said it, the sun peeked out and illuminated the street. my house always had the best view of the sunrise. he leaned his head on my shoulder and i wrapped an arm around his waist. it seemed like years ago that we had first met, but it had been less than 24 hours, and here we were, together, watching the sun rise.

"Wat are you thinkin bout?" he asked me, snuggling closer, "Just thinking about how perfect this is." i said honestly. he kissed my neck and said "Yea, it is." just then, Tracie and Mikey came out of another window and sat with us. he laid down and she put her head on his chest and we all sat there, watching the sun come up. Gee fell asleep on my shoulder and i gently laid him back, grabbing my blanket from inside and covered him up. Mikey had fallen asleep too, and Tracie and i sat next to each other and finished watching the sun come up.

"So whats going on with you and Mikey now?" i asked in a whisper. "Im not sure, we had sex, but it was different. it wasnt just a quick fuck for me this time... i actually wanted it to last..." she said, seeming confused. "Maybe your not all that Bi." she giggled and said, "No, im sure i still am, but i really like Mikey, he's sweet. he doesnt look at me like that Dyke, he sees me as a beautiful person..." she was blushing now. "Can you promise me something?" i asked in a whisper. "Anything Frankie." "Can you promise to always be my friend, even if you turn Straight and start hanging with the cool kids?" she chuckled and said "Frank, you are like my freakin brother, i would never just ditch you! i promise i will always be your friend!" "Thanks T." i said and saw Gerard lift his head up drowzilly.

"Frankie?" he asked, trying to find me. i crawled back over to him and slipped in the blanket with him. "I missed you." he said and kissed me. "You were asleep silly!" i said, chuckling. "But i woke up and you were gone" "Im not going anywhere." i promised and snuggled closer to him. he sighed contently and drifted back to sleep. then i fell asleep. when i woke up, Gee was staring at me, his eyes gentle. "Hey." i said, my voice rough from sleep. "Hey." he said back. i looked over at T to find them gone. and it was getting a little toasty. "Wanna go in?" i asked and he nodded.

once inside, we could smell strawberries and pancakes and cheese. i look at the time to find it was 530 pm. "YES!" i said and jumped up and down. i took his hand and ran downstairs to find out that i was right "Ihop night!" i cheered as the table was full of fruit and omletes and pancakes and biscuits and french toast and grits and oatmeal and there was even fresh watermelon juice. "Ihop night?" Gee asked, looking confused. "Its when we have breakfast for dinner, only we make it buffet style!" i said as my mother put some more french toast on the table.

T and Mikey came out of nowhere and sat next to each other and Gee and i did the same. after we ate, Gee said, "We really have to go home, but you guys can come too if you like?" i turned to my mom and she nodded then said "Dont forget the glove hunny." i blushed and T went hystarical with laughter. "You too little miss!" my mom said to her and her laughter cut off short. this made Gee and Mikey laugh. then we took off in my car .

he lived a few blocks away in a big house, probably the biggest in the neighborhood. he unlocked the door and let us in, "Boys? is that you?" "Yeah, its us mom." Gee called to the voice. "Did you have fun last night?" she said rounding the corner of the stairs. she took me and Tracie in, then smiled "You have friends!" Mikey and Gee blushed and i coughed to cover a laugh.

"Im Their mother, Donna, what are your names?" "Im Frank, and this is Tracie." i said. "Well, its nice to meet you! Gee sweetie, make dinner for you and your friends, im heading out here soon." "where are you going?" "Im heading out of town for a day, meeting up with my friend Melisha." she smiled then went back up the winding staircase. "Wanna see my room?" Gee asked me, since Mikey led T away. i nodded and he led me down to the basement.

it was huge and decked out in drawings, there was a slanted table that held a large piece of paper and one wall was completely covered in paints and pencils and charkole and paint brushes. his bed was messy, littered with clothes and shoes, candy wrappers covered the floor, along with tissues that had black stuff on it. i picked one up and looked at it "Its so i can shade." he said, starting to clean.

i helped him, and we managed to clean the whole room in less than ten minutes. "Bye Boys! be good!" we heard his mom yell then the front door slammed. Gee pulled out a pack of cigs and pulled one out for me. we lit up and stayed quiet as we sucked on our cancer sticks. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked after we finished. "Anything." i said and smiled at him. he leaned in and kissed me with passion. soon we were on the bed, sucking face. i started to pull at his jeans and said "Its you turn baby."

i reached into my pocket and pulled out a condom, he started to tremble, and i wrapped him, then let him in. "oh my fuckin god..." he said as he thrusted. i let out a little whimper, feeling just how big he was. it didnt take long for me to get really into it, slamming myself against him as he thrusted. he was digging his nails into my hips, groaning and calling my name. i was fighting against an orgasm that threatened to explode at any second. his cock brushing my sweet spot.

i finally couldnt take it anymore and started to touch myself, it didnt take long for me to cum, and when my muscles clenched, he made a choked sound as i felt him shoot into the condom, leaving me warm inside. i moaned a little when he pulled out he threw the rubber away and we laid together, holding onto each other. "Frankie... is it too early to say i love you?" i looked into his eyes and said "No, cuz i love you." he smiled and we showered together.

once we got out, we heard footsteps on the first floor, so we dressed quick and went up. Mikey was giving T a tour. they had a really nice house, everything was antique or expensive. we all sat together and munched on some skittles. "So what does your mom do for a living?" i asked. "She's a magazine editor." "And a whore." Mikey added. "Mikes!" Gerard snapped. "What? its true!" he snapped back.

Gerard shook his head and walked away. i followed him and he was walking outside, where he lit up another cig. i took it out of his hands and took a drag, then handed it back. "Why did Mikey say that?" i finally asked. "Cuz we've caught our mom sleeping with lots of guys." he whispered. "Im sorry babe." i said hugged him. he hugged me back and said "S'okay." we finished off that Cig and went back inside.

Mikey came up to Gee and whispered "Im sorry." "Its ok, you just should tell everyone that." Gee said, sounding tired. they hugged and then we went to their massive living room and turned the tv on. it was a scary movie and most of the time i hid my face in Gee's chest. he would hold me and giggle at my little squeals. "Hey Frank? ive got to get home, can you take me?" T said when the movie was over. i looked at the clock, it was 1033. why did time always fly by when i was with Gerard? both Gee and Mikey said "I dont want you to go." T and i giggled and i said, "Gots to take her home, but i'll be back." i gave him a quick kiss, then left with T.

"So are you guys officially together yet?" i asked her as i drove. "I dont know, i told him i had to think about it" she whispered. "Why would you do that?" "Cuz im scared." "Of commitment?" "No... im scared that im gonna stop wanting him one day." "Daww, T! you can let that stop you! Give him a chance!" i said, grabbing her hand. she lived on the other side of town, not the best place to be. i walked her to the door, just to be sure she was safe. "Text me!" she said as she went in. i was on my way back to Gee's place when i get a text from him.

**_'Get here Now!'_**

i slammed on the gas, speeding there. when i made it, i found him outside, crying. "Gee? baby, whats wrong?" i asked, pulling him to me. "Its Mikey! he... he wanted me to do it again!" he blubbered into my chest. "what did he say?" "He... he s-said that he wanted to do it one l-last time... that he... he just wanted me to suck him to end his suffering... that he had to be sure." "Sure of what?" "I dont know! he wouldnt tell me! h-he just got mad and yelled that i was a faggot, that you were using me, that nobody loved me. then i ran out here, i couldnt look at him anymore!" "Baby, dont believe him, i love you, ok? i really love you, im not using you, i would never do that. i love you." his head suddenly snapped up and he pressed his lips to mine.

i kissed him back, wishing i could take his hurt away. "Frankie, i dont know what to do." "Im gonna go talk to him." "NO!" he screamed and blocked the door. "Gee, you two need to talk about this, and i would rather be there, in case something goes wrong." "He's gonna be so mad that i told you! please Frankie! dont make me!" "Im sorry Gee, but im not gonna sit here and do nothing, not when i see you this hurt. i love you, and i want to help you." he was crying again, but took my hand in his and led me inside. Mikey sat in the living room watching some kinda of twisted cartoon.

i turned the TV off and he glared at me. "We need to talk Mikey." i said. "Theres nothing to talk about, so move." he said. i disconnected the TV and grabbed a chair to sit on. Gee sat on the other couch, still crying and i could see him trembling, his long hair shaking. "Whats going on?" Mikey demanded. "I-i told him Mikey... I told him what we did..." "WHAT?" "Im sorry! please Mikey, dont-" "HOW COULD YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH ABOUT THAT? WHY WOULD YOU TELL?" Mikey continued to scream. "Mikey, you need to calm down." i said as calm as i could, he turned his glare on me "Dont tell me what to do! you werent the one _raped_!"

"I didnt rape you!" Gee cried out. "Yes you did! I told you to stop!" "Mikey, you told me to _do_ it! you wanted me to do it, so i did!" "Even if i told you to do it, you should have stopped!" "Mikey, Im sorry! but that was a long time ago, and you _still_ ask me to do it! and when i say no, you get so mad!" "What do you expect? you got me addicted!" "Mikey, it takes two to tango, it wasnt just Gee." i said.

"I was young ok? i didnt know anybody on the outside world! every kid who hits puberty wants to get his dick sucked! Gee wanted to do it, he convinced me it was ok!" "Thats not true Mikey! i didnt convince you of anything!" "Oh shut up! i hate you! you still make me want it!" Mikey yelled.

thats when it clicked.

"Mikey... do you want Gerard to do it again because you want to make sure you dont love him that way?" for once, Mikey didnt say a word, he just stared at me with hate filled eyes. "Mikey, are you trying to trick Gee into loving you as a... as a man?" i asked. Mikey jumped up and screamed "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I know your fucking my best friend, who wants to be with you, and yet your in love with your brother! what the fuck is that Mikey?" i snapped jumping up too. "Im not in love with him!" he snapped. "Then why did you tell Gee that you 'had to be sure'?" "You dont know!" "Then TELL ME!" i screamed, somehow in his face.

He started to cry hot tears of hate as he said "I used to be in love with him! he was all i had! it was just us two, and i loved that he loved me back! but ever since our mom caught us, he doesnt love me anymore! after awhile, i stopped loving him, but everytime i do something with someone, i feel like im cheating on him! like he will get mad at me for doing someone else! i just asked him to do it to make sure it was over! to make sure it wasnt the same as before! i want Tracie now, ok? i just... i just want to show him i love him!" he broke down and fell to his knees.

"Mikey... we dont need to do those things for you to show me you love me! we dont need to touch each other like that, i love you Mikey, your my baby brother, i will never stop loving you, but im_ in _love with Frank." "Then why dont you ever talk to me? your always in your room, you never come up to see me anymore! im always alone!" "Mikey, im just scared, im scared that i will confuse you." "Im already confused!" "C'mon, i want to show you something." Gee said and took his brothers hand, then took my hand. he led us to his room and opened a cabinet and pulled out a few pictures he had drawn. they were of Mikey.

"Like i said Mikey, i love you, your my little brother, but im in love with Frank. its not that i hate you or anything, im just scared." Gee said, handing him the pictures. Mikey looked at them and smiled. "Im sorry Mikey, i never meant to touch you like that. i never meant to confuse you. im sorry." Mikey looked up at him and whispered "Its over, isnt it?" "Whats over?" "Us." Gee looked at me then at his brother and said "Yeah, its over." he looked back at the pictures and pulled his brother into a one arm hug. my phone buzzed and i looked at the caller, it was Tracie. "Hello?" "Frank, im scared." "Why?" "My step dad is drunk, and he keeps telling me how beautiful i am." "Do you want me to come get you?" "Please? and hurry, i can hear him outside my room." "On my way." i said and hung up, it wasnt the first time her step father did this, he had raped her before, but swears that he never did.

"Ive got to go, T's in trouble." "Im coming too." they both said at the same time. i just turned and ran out of the house and to my car. they jumped in and i sped down the quiet streets till i reached her house. when we got out of the car, we could hear yelling and faintly make words out "Com'n hur ya slut." "Get away from me!" "Shut up!" i ran up the door and reached for the key under the mailbox and ran to her room. he was trying to pin her down, his pants already undone.

before i could react, Mikey grabbed a candle holder and smashed it into his head. he screamed out in pain and turned to see who his attacker was. he tried to charge towards Mikey, but suddenly, Gee was behind him, pulling his head back and had a pocket knife pressed to his neck. and by the look of the knife, you could tell it was sharp. "Get her out of here!" Gee demanded. i grabbed her and Gee said "you follow us, and im gonna slit your fucking throat, you digusting peice of shit." then he ran out with me and Mikey.

i tossed Gee the keys and got in the back with Tracie. she was crying and shaking like a leaf. "Oh my God! i thought he was gonna do it again!" she sobbed. "Your not going back there, your moving in with me, ok?" i said, holding her close. she nodded and cried some more. we made it back to Gee's and she went to take a shower. i took anything that could remotely be sharp out of there, she had a history of cutting. while she showered, Mikey paced outside of the bathroom, waiting for her to come out. she came out wearring his skinny's and one of his tee's. her long blond hair was wet and her eyes were red.

he hugged her close and rocked her side to side. "Mikey?" she asked "Yes?" "Do... do you still want to be with me?" "Of course!" "Cuz i want to be with you too, so i guess im just trying to say yes to your question." he tilted her face up and kissed her. i took Gee's hand and we went down to his room. "Frankie..." "Yeah?" "Thank you." "for what?" "For helping me, for helping Mikey, for loving me, for being such a great person." "Anytime babe." i kissed him and laid back, he laid back with me and suddenly sat up again.

he pulled me up to a sitting possition, "Stay there!" he said and ran to his slanted table and started to sketch. i felt nervous, he was drawing me and i was scared to see myself. he would look up now and again, studying me, then returned to his picture. after an hour of just sitting there he put the pencil down and smiled at the picture.

"Can i see?" i asked. he nodded. so i walked over to see the drawing. Holy shit, he's good. it looked just like me, only hotter. "Wow..." "Do you like it?" "I love how you made me hotter than i really am." "Oh please, your hotter than this pic." he said and kissed me. we looked at the clock and it read 232 in the morning. so we cuddled in the kingsized bed and fell asleep. we woke up to the sound of someone walking down to his room.

i opened my eyes and saw Gee's mom. "Gerard Arthur Way! why are you sleeping in the same bed as another boy?" "Mom, we've been thru this." he said, pulling me closer. "You know that if your father were still alive, he would never allow this!" "And you know that if he were still alive, you wouldnt be fucking every intern you get." he snapped back. "how Dare you speak to me that way?" "Mom, face it, im just your little gay son. im in love with this kid right here, and whether you hate it or not, im not letting him go." "Gerard, you are just confused. maybe if you tried-" "I dont want to _try_ to be with a girl! its just gross and i dont want it! i want Frank!"

she sat at the foot of his bed and said "I want grandchildren Gerard! i want you to be happy!" "I AM happy! and you still have Mikey to give you grandkids, trust me, if you asked he would jump into it!" "Gerard, why? why dont you want a girl?" "Cuz i just dont think that way! i just dont feel for girls!" "But can you see he's using you?" she demanded, thats when i broke my silence "I would NEVER use him. i love your son, and im never gonna let him go!" "I wont allow it! you can either stop this or get out!" she said stubbornly, but Gee caught her bluff and started to pack things. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, shocked "Im leaving, im going to live with Frank. since you dont want me the way i am." he said, shoving clothes into bags.

"Wha-Gerard Way! stop! please!" "Why?" he said, still packing. "Because i love you! im sorry im just confused! ive never dealt with this before! please dont leave!" he turned and faced her "Mom, i love you, but you have to just deal with having a gay son! are you going to accept me, or do you want me to go?" "i will_ try _to accept it, i promise to _try_, ok?" he scowled at her, but nodded and put the bag down. she ran and hugged him. she led us upstairs and we found Mikey and T sitting on the couch, holding hands and talking. "Your mom called Frank, she wants to know if your coming home tonight." T said, handing me my phone. i looked at Gee and he pouted.

i giggled and called my mom, "Hello?" "Hey mom." "Frank, where are you?" "Im still at Gerard's, sorry i didnt call." "Oh its fine, i just want to make sure your safe. are you coming home tonight? Gerard can spend the night, and since Tracie is living with us Mikey can come too." "Let me ask." then i turn to them, you guys wanna spend the night at my place? i can take us to school and everything." Mikey and Gee looked at their mother, who sighed and nodded. "They're coming, we will be there in like ten, k?" "Ok sweetie, be safe!" i hung up and they went to pack some clothes and grab their school stuff. "Bye mom! love you!" they called as they ran to my car.

when we made it to my place, i went to my room with Gee. i jumped on the bed and he locked the door, a look of lust in his eyes. _instant_ turn on. he climbed on my bed and kissed me with an animal passion. "Top or bottom?" i asked. "Bottom..." he said and crushed his lips to mine again. God, his kisses always seemed to burn thru my veins. he licked that spot on my neck and sucked on it. i moaned loud and dug my nails into his back. we ripped each others clothes off (in my case, i actually ripped his shirt) i started to suck on his neck, licking his jaw line and he moaned loud. "So _thats_ where it is..." i mumured and sucked on his jaw. he nearly screamed out.

i undid his jeans and slipped my hand in, stroking him. he took my pants off and slammed me against the bed. "Dont tease me Frankie, i just want you to fuck me." he said, once again pulling a condom out of nowhere. he wrapped me and i turned him around. once i was in, i dug myself deep, needing to hear him moan my name. "Harder Frankie!" he gasped out a little loud. i rocked deeper, and he let out a whimper. i pulled on his hair, arching him up against me. "Harder!" he gasped out.

i smirked and slammed into him. he let out a little cry of pleasure. at this point we were rocking the bed hard against the wall. i knew everyone knew we were fucking, but i really didnt care. i kept slamming into him, hearing the little pants coming out of his throat. i knew he was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet, so i pulled his hair hard, just to hear him moan out. then he started growling. "God, thats so fuckin hot." i said, thrusting as hard as i could. i was close, and i was worried he wouldnt get off, until his hand went down and he started to touch himself. i blew my load before he did, filling the condom with cum. he came a few seconds later.

i pulled out and colasped on the bed, sweaty and panting. he crawled over to me and laid on my chest. i looked at the time, it was noon. "So, can i ask you something?" he asked. "Of course." "Do you like to have sex with me?" i giggled and kissed his forehead, whispering "I fuckin love it." he smiled up at me and kissed me passionately. we dressed and went downstairs to get some funny looks from everyone. T couldnt stop smiling at me and whenever Gee wasnt looking she would pretend she was banging someone. Mikey looked disgusted, except when T would do the 'air bang' and he would chuckle. my mom threw me a new box of condoms, the ones i liked, and shook her head.

around 930, she said "Im off to work, be good and get to school on time!" "k, love you!" i said blowing her a kiss. after she was gone, T and Mikey were sucking face and touching heavily. so i glued myself to Gee and winked at Tracie. we pushed or man's down on the couch at the same time, they were sitting next to each other. "Now time for the blow off!" T announced, "Last one to get their man to cum has to pay for dinner!" i announced the only rule. Gee and Mikey looked nervous, glancing at each other. "On your mark..." "Get set..." "Suck!"

we tore at their clothes. they werent even ready, so i immediately started to suck on Gerard's jaw, making him moan. T was sucking at Mikey's nipples. Gee was ready before Mikey, so i quickly started to suck. i was sucking hard, and i could taste his pre-cum. his hand found its was to my hair, shoving himself deeper. T had just started on Mikey, but he sounded closer than Gee. so one of my hands made its way up and my thumb traced his jaw gently. he let out a choked gasp and i could feel him getting harder. Mikey and Gee were both about finished and i was going to be damned if i had to pay for dinner, so i groaned onto his dick. then he came, making a half growl, half moan sound.

i jumped up and threw my hands in the air. T finished Mikey and scowled at him. "Pay for my dinner beyotch!" i screamed as Gee laughed. Mikey tried not to smile, but couldnt help it. she ordered some Chinese, making a special order for me (me bein a vegitarian and all) and she was seriously upset. "How is it that you get him to cum before me? im a freakin girl!" "Exactly! im a dude, i know what dudes like!" i said, chuckling. Gee was holding me around the waist, stroking my sides. she rolled her eyes and left, Mikey following her. i sat on Gee's lap and kissed his neck.

"Frankie?" "Yeah?" "Do you want people to know about us? at school?" i pulled back a little to look at him, "Only if your ok with it." i said, scared for his answer. "I want people to know that im yours, i just... i dont want you to be bullied for it..." he said, rubbing my back. "Im already bullied, so i dont care. but you dont have to tell anyone if your scared." "Im only scared of losing you." he said and smiled. i kissed him and curled closer. the Chinese got here faster than we thought and we chowed down. T seemed to be in a better mood, smirking at Mikey when she thought i wasnt looking. "So he did you a favor huh?" i asked her. she turned blood red and said "No! im just happy!" "Sure, your suddenly happy when three minutes ago you were going to smother me in my sleep?" she giggled and then said "Yeah he did me a favor..." i giggled and went back to Gerard.

he yawned so i took him to my room and we cuddled for a little bit when he asked "Can i show you something? you have to promise not to laugh." i smiled and nodded. he stood and went up to my stereo system and plugged in his ipod. he flipped thru a few songs till he found the one he was looking for. it was a classical song, all piano. "Its Clair de lune, it was in twilight." he smiled sheepishly and crawled back into bed. i listened to the whole thing and was suprised to find out that i like it. he had it on repeat and we fell asleep listening to it.

i woke up extra early, around 530, and got dressed. i was trying not to wake Gee, but i knocked down a cup and he shot up. "Sorry, didnt mean to wake you up." "Its ok, i need to get ready anyway." he said and started to get dressed. the song was still playing and i went up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to me. "Frank? are you ok?" he asked as we just stood there. "Dance with me." i whispered. he blushed and said "I cant dance..." "i dont care, just dance with me," i said and placed his hand on the small of my back, grabbing the other and wrapping an arm around his neck. we kinda just swayed from side to side till the song ended. after it ended, his ipod died and we luaghed.

he looked at me with gentle eyes and said, "I love you." "I love you too." i whispered and kissed him. and it was true, he was perfect. i loved everything about him. he pulled away and said "We're going to be late." i giggled and we went downstairs to find T and Mikey sitting there together, just staring at each other. they didnt even acknoledge us, they just stared at each other. "uhm... guys, we got to get to school." i finally said. they both got up without a word and led the way to the car. i took Gee's hand and drove with the other. as soon as i parked, T and Mikey were gone. i looked up at Gee and said, "are you sure you want people to know your with me? you dont have to." "I want to." he said with a smile. we got out and walked hand in hand to the school, getting stared and laughed at.

he walked me to my first class and gave me a deep kiss before leaving. as soon as i sat, he sent me a text. 'I love you!' i smiled and texted back 'i love you too!' the day went slow and we texted the entire time, until it was time for lunch. i walked to the cafeteria alone, T was with Mikey, and i expected to see Gee waiting. but i couldnt find him. i sent him ahundred texts, but he never answered. i was getting worried, so i looked for him again. i went into the bathroom and found him, kissing a girl, her hand down his pants.

i gasped as i felt my heart break. he looked over and his eyes grew big, "Frankie! i-" "FUCK YOU!" i ran out of the bathroom, tears in my eyes, trying to keep them in. i could hear him running after me, screaming "Please Frankie! it wasnt what it looked like!" i turned around and looked at him "What the fuck was it then? was she just making sure you were an man?" i was crying hard now. everyone was watching, but to my surprise, they didnt say anything. "No Frankie i-" "DONT CALL ME THAT! we're DONE! go to hell Gerard, my heart's officially broken." i spat in his face and ran to my car, speeding away.

i made it home quick and ran to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. i was crying even harder now, gripping my hair hard, to the point that i could feel some strands rip out. i got a text from T **_'where are you?'_** then another **_'omg frank, what happened?'_** then another, **_'frank, are you ok?'_** i took my phone and broke it, even destorying the sim card. then i saw his ipod, i threw it out the window, leaving the a hole in the glass. i upturned the bed, i broke my stereo system, i tore all my pictures and posters that hung on the wall to shreds, broke the mirror with my fist.

i was broken. he broke me. i loved him. i loved him and he played with my heart. after i was done destroying my room, i sunk down against the wall and cried. i heard the front door close and someone run up the stairs, then someone else run up. "Frank! open up! it me!" Tracie called threw the door. i just continued to sob. "Frank, its Mikey, c'mon man, open up!" rage filled me again and i screamed "Fuck you! get out of my house! i hate you! i hate your brother too, i never want to see you guys again! GET OUT!" "Frankie-" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" "Frank, you know you dont mean that!" T said, tears in her voice. "your right, i meant to say i loved your brother so much and he broke my heart and i wish i could just die!" i screamed. "Frank-" "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" i said crawling over to the broken glass, picking up a shard.

i could hear them walk away and i started to slice. to my surprise, it didnt hurt. _of course it doesnt_, i thought, _your hurting enough_. i kept slicing till there was no more room on my arm. blood dripped down in thick red drops. i heard some voices downstairs and recondnized my mother, T, Mikey and even Gee. then heels clicked there way upstairs.

"Frank? sweetie its your mom, can you let me in?" i stayed quiet as the tears leaked from my face and the blood leaked from my arm. "Ok, then we can talk like this. Frank, i know your hurt, Gerard betrayed you, and its ok to feel mad and want to die, cuz i know you loved him. But sweetie, just listen to him, try to work it out, he's hurting too." i stood and stormed over to the door, wrentching it open.

"He's _hurting_? did you just say he's _hurting_? what, are the blue balls killing him since that girl didnt get to finish his little hand job? he doesnt know anything about hurting! he doesnt hurt like _this_!" i screamed, showing my arm. "Frank! why would you-" "BECAUSE HE BROKE MY HEART! THERES NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" i could hear Gee running up stairs. then i slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Frank! Frank please, i love you! that girl was nothing! i was confused! ive never been with a girl before, i was confused!" he was banging on the door. "you were _CONFUSED_? after you tell me you _LOVE_ me, you go and let someone else touch you and expect me to just accept that you were _CONFUSED_?" "Frank, i didnt even like it! i could only think about you! shes nothing!" "FUCK YOU! IF YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN _KISSED_ HER! SO IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELL, THEN I GUESS I WILL!" then i took another shard of glass and slit my vein open. blood poured out at an alarming rate. i could hear everyone screaming and trying to break the door down, so i sliced my other wrist too. after a minute, i was dizzy, and i fell to the floor, landing in a pool of my own blood. thats when someone busted the door down. then i was out.

there was a beeping in the back of the black scene. _beep beep beep_. i wanted to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. "Gee, c'mon, youve gots to sleep." "No, i need to be here when Frank wakes up, he needs me." "Gee, at least eat something." "Im not hungry." "Gee, this isnt healthy!" "I dont care! Frankie needs me! he needs me! i need to prove that i love him, he needs to know i love him!" Gerard said, grabbing my hand.

"Gerard! its been four days! you look dead!" "I _should_ be!_ i_ should be lying there, not him! he shouldnt be hurting like this, and its all my fault!" Gerard was crying now. "Why...?" i asked in a slow, almost inauderable voice. "F-Frank? Frankie? did you say something?" he asked, stroking my face. "Why... did you do it...?" "I was being stupid! ive never done something with a girl, i never planned to, she followed me into the bathroom and-" "Not that... thats a convo for... later... why did you.. stay?" "because i love you! because i want you to know i would rather die than leave you, that im yours till death, and forever after!" he said holding my hand tighter.

i finally opened my eyes to see his beautiful face, he was wearing what he had that day, his eyes were red, eyeliner ran down his face from crying, he was pale. but he was still beautiful. "You hurt me..." i said, tears collecting in my eyes. he started to cry again and now had a death grip on my hand "I know Frankie, and im sorry! i never meant to! i love you, please Frankie, believe me when i say i love you! please stay with me, i couldnt live without you, im sorry!" "Let me think about it..." i said. he looked down and nodded, so i lifted his face with my hand and said, "Now that im done thinking, ive decided that i want to be yours till death, and forever after." i said, using the same words he had told me.

he smiled and kissed my forehead. i looked at the damage i had caused to myself and asked "How bad am i?" Mikey spoke up for the first time, saying "You managed to cut both veins, you have a little over 250 stitches on your arm and when you fell, shards of glass implanted in your stomach, you have about 45 stitches there. your fist should be killing you because you broke two knuckles, and they gave you a few blood transfusions to make up for the blood loss you had."

"Thank you Doctor, im so glad you saved my life." i said sarcastically. he smirked and pushed his glasses up. the door to my room opened and T and my mom walked in. Tracie looked horrible. she wasnt wearring makeup (a first) and she had bags under her eyes, her cheeks looked thinner, her hair a mess. "F-Frankie?" she asked as if she were dreaming. "Hey T." she ran to me and hugged me lightly, kissing my cheek. "Franklin Anthony Iero." my mother said softly, her eyes glistening with tears. "Mom." i said softly, giving her a smile. she came over and hugged me fiercly. "Dont you EVER scare me like that again!" she said her voice thick with tears. "Im sorry mom, i wasnt thinking." i said, trying to keep the pain out of my voice, she was hugging too tight. she let me go and they all looked at Gee.

"Gerard, now is a good time to tell him _exactly_ what happened." My mom said sternly, obviously not forgiving him just yet. he nodded at her and then looked at me "I was going to meet you in the lunch room, but i figured you would be a little late, so i went to the bathroom. when i was walking out, this girl was standing there waiting for me, she said that she liked me and that she knew i liked her. so i told her, sorry but i have a boyfriend, and she said 'not after im done with you.' then she pinned me agaisnt the wall and kissed me. i was scared and i didnt know what to do, and she slipped her hand in my pants and i didnt even stop her. i was thinking about you, about how you were waiting for me, and she kept touching me, trying to get me going, then you walked in..." he was crying now, and so was i.

"Im sorry Frankie, i should have stopped her, i should have went to you. im sorry!" he pressed his face into my shoulder. i remembered her face and planned to make some adjustments to it next time i saw her. i sighed and leaned my head on his. "i love you Frankie! i love you so much!" "I love you too Gerard. i really do." my mom took my other hand, Mikey patted my leg and T rested her head on my thigh.

i loved these people, they were my family, and i wouldnt give them up for the world. "I love you guys." i said to them. "We love you too." they said all at once. Then Donna came in. "Gerard, Darling, where have you put my mink coat? its just about freezing outside and-" "GO TO HELL WOMAN! CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY?" he yelled at her. Mikey looked shocked and i guessed this was the first time he had ever said something like that.

She gasped in shock "Gerard Arthur Way! how dare you speak to me that way!" "Go suck a cock, well, your case, get it out of your throat." he snapped, resting his head on my shoulder again. "Gerard! you are out of line, as usual! the things you have done to this family are unspeakable, would you like me to inform your friend on some?" "He knows already mom, and you know what, it wasnt just him, it was me too. im sick of you treating him like crap, your just a... mean old witch." Mikey snapped.

i kinda guessed thats about as mean he was gonna get.

"Michael, its ok to be confused about what happened, you were so young and nieve. What your brother did was wrong, and im sure its left a mark. i think-" "Thats right, you _think_! you dont _know_ anything! you want the truth? _i_ sucked him off first! _i_ touched him first! _i _was the reason it happened. you think it was rape but it wasnt, i-" "Mikey, stop." Gee said "No! im sick of this! you know what mom, i _liked_ it! i know its wrong, but it was the only affection we got! ever since dad died, all you care about is who your gonna fuck next or what expensive handbag your gonna buy to match your shoes! we dont get _anything_ from you! why are you even _here_? for your fucking mink coat? i hope someone is burning it, i hate you, go to hell!" Mikey said, proving me wrong.

"You boys are coming home this instant! your going back to being homeschooled, this obviously is not working, i should have never listen to your pleas!" "Im not going anywhere." Gee said, "Me either." Mikey added. "Yes you both are! lets go!" "No! what you didnt think about was that yesterday was my birthday, im officially 18, so you cant make me do anything!" Gee snapped.

"And those papers you signed a week ago, those we emasipation papers, it went through the court fine, im no longer living with you, and the inheritance goes to me and Gerard, so does the house and the cars." "WHAT? you cant do that! thats_ my_ house!" "No, thats technically Gerard's house, dad didnt leave you anything in his Will, i suggest you pack up and move to your new york pent house, before we call the police." Mikey said with a small smirk.

she looked even more shocked. then she fainted. they called for a nurse and took her away. "So yesterday was your birthday?" i asked Gee. he nodded and stroked my cheek. i kissed him hard on the lips, then whispered "Im gonna have to make up for that." "I hope you do." he said with a smirk. "Would you guys like to move in?" Mikey asked, us. "Well, i dont have the money to pay for the house-" "Everything is paid off." "there isnt enough room-" "Its a 7 bedroom 4 bath house, there should be enough room." "Its farther from my work-" " we own a porche." "What about getting to school?" "We will make it on time, everyday." damn, Mikey obviously thought this thru. my mom blinked a few times, then said "Can i pick my room?" "Of course!" "Then we move in as soon as possible." thats when my doctor came in and told me i was good to go and to take things easy.

"We would normally send you to a psychiatric unit, but you dont seem like the type." he said and left. they let Gee drive me home. "I love you." he said, kissing my hand. we packed all the core things and went to Gee's house. my mom picked the master suit (of course) and shut the door. Mikey and Tracie went to his room and Gee and i went to his, well, our room. i unpacked my things and turned on some music. Gee was sitting on the bed, watching me shake my hips to the rhythm of the music. he got up and started to dance with me, i started to grind him.

soon we were making out on the bed, still grinding, only harder and hungrier. i undid his belt and he whispered "Frankie, you have to take it easy..." "And since when do i play by the rules?" he smirked and undid my jeans too. he gently took my clothes off and i was completely opposite with him, tearing at the fabric. "top or bottom?" he asked me "What ever you want baby, this is my belated birthday gift." he smirked and turned me around. i was shaking with anticipation while he lubed himself up "No condom?" "This is my birthday gift, remember?" he whispered in my ear.

he slid in slowly, making me whine, god, it felt so much better without a condom. he was going extra slow, as if he were cherishing the feeling as much as me. "Harder baby!" i whimpered. he did as commanded, hitting my sweet spot. soon, we were both into it. he was pulling my hair and leaving scratch marks down my back, his nails digging into my hips. i was moaning his name, crashing my hips to his, pre-cum leaking from my cock "F-Frank... im gonna..._uuh_!... im gonna..." i knew what he was trying to say, so i pushed him out of me.

"Frankie? are you ok?" he asked, seeming a bit frustrated. "Hold on." i pushed him against the wall so he was sitting and i strattled him, my arms around his neck, my cock sandwiched between our stomachs, and i let him shove himself back in me. i was letting him dig deep, feeling as his cock got harder. so i pushed myself down, his dick hitting my sensitive spot just above my sweet spot. i stayed there, shaking at how amazing it felt. i was moaning loud, touching myself. we both blew our loads at the same time. i squirmed a bit when i felt his seed fill me. my cum coated his chest.

we sat there, him still inside of me, and panted looking into each others eyes. "I love you Frank." he finally said. i leaned in and kissed him, whispering "I love you too Gerard. im yours till death, and forever after."

_**The end **_:)


End file.
